Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component and a method of manufacturing the optical component.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for spectacle lenses, plastic lenses have been used in many cases due to advantages such as lightweight, excellent impact resistance, and ease of dyeing. In the plastic lens for use in a spectacle lens, an antireflection film is generally provided on both sides of the plastic lens for the purpose of preventing surface reflection. Generally, the antireflection film for a spectacle lens has a low reflection characteristic (wideband low-reflection characteristic) over the entire visible region of 400 nm to 700 nm.
In the case of an optical component such as a spectacle lens, an optical component which is provided with a plastic base and an antireflection film disposed on the base as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-30703, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-251760 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-127681 is known.